User blog:Healingmantra/My vision of: Warwick
DISCLAIMER Some visions of reworked Warwick could be found in the web. I'm aware, that it's something other than I'll post it. The reason of it is mainly to share with you my ideas, how it could be refreshed, but add some freshness to the kit. As for defense if this blog is unnecessary as the kit is somewhere in the web, long before rework there was also his kit, including his ghouls rather than mist beings and flipping his enemies over his shoulder with his shovel (naturally I won't find it now to recall it here). Anyway, let's go with it! I am Warwick And I am a werewolf. I like to claw my opponents, I sometimes howl and feel the blood of surrounding wounded enemies. I also rarely leave my beloved jungle and just wait before I hit level 6 to jump on my unsuspecting victims and suppress them, so they for sure will die. That's . Warwick feels like having everything a true wolfman needs: * Some sort of viciousness and bloodlust from both and . * A howl in , which makes him even more deadly and willing to fight. * He smells nearby wounded enemies, thanks to his and that makes him even more feral, as this increases his movement speed. * He can jump and suppress his enemies with his strength with his . Seems like werewolf like no other, but all of these abilities are not impressing and somewhat dull. What I'm trying to do is to keep all his wolfman traits, while bringing a bit dynamism and usefulness outside his ultimate and DPS. Statistics and attributes Abilities Whenever an enemy champion or large monster dies when Warwick is within Eternal Thirst's range, they spawn a dead body, which lasts for 90 seconds. Whenever Warwick stays within melee range of the bodies, he will eat them, restoring plus every second and every second, both tripled if Warwick is out of combat for at least three seconds. Warwick can restore up to plus }} and mana}} from each corpse, after which they disappear. |range = 3000 |targeting = Eternal Thirst is a self-targeted buff. |additional = Warwick can heal from multiple dead bodies if circumstances permit. }} Warwick's basic attacks decrease enemy's for 3 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. |description2 = Warwick slashes his enemy, dealing physical damage increased for each stack of Eviscerate on them. If the target is wounded or a monster, Warwick will also heal himself. |leveling = }} |leveling2 = | }} |range = 225 |speed = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Eviscerate's passive is an on-hit effect Eviscerate's active is a single-targeted ability |damagetype = physical |projectile = false |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = }} Warwick leaps to the chosen location, dealing physical damage to all enemies he hits and them by 20% for 1 second. basic attacks reduce the cooldown of this ability by 0.25 seconds (1 second when versus champions). |leveling = |range = / |speed = 1400 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Brutalize is a ground-targeted dash that damages enemies in a circular area of effect. |damagetype = physical |projectile = false |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = }} Enemy champions with less than leave a blood trail. Warwick's attack speed and movement speed increase and healing taken increases by and they start to drip blood, showing where they were. |description2 = Warwick extends his senses for 5 seconds, seeing tracks to all wounded enemies and dead bodies within Eternal Thirst's range. |leveling = | }} | }} |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Blood Scent is a point-blank area of effect with a self-targeted buff component. |projectile = false |spellshield = will block Blood Scent's debuff. |additional = * The dripping blood could last for around 1 second for each 1% of missing health below 40%. * As is not a sight ability, it cannot be prevented via abilities like . **It also will show them the path to invisible and stealthed enemies, but they won't be revealed. }} Warwick starts to run on all fours for 6 seconds, gaining bonus 25% movement speed, increasing to 100% over the first three seconds. During this time, he can recast this ability. |description2 = Warwick leaps in the chosen direction, latching to the first enemy champion, them and dealing physical damage over 1.75 seconds. Effects that prevent from attacking will interrupt this effect. Damage dealt and range is increased by 10% for each 200 units he passes during the time this buff lasts, up to +100% bonus damage and range. Warwick gains 30% life steal for the duration and applies on-hit effects everytime it ticks. |leveling2 = | }} |range = / |speed = 1400 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Infinite Duress is a self-targeted buff with a dash component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = false |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the initial damage as well as one instance of stun and on-hit bonus damage. |additional = * Unlike other channels, cannot be interrupted by or . however do the job. ** When , will deal no damage. * Hits 0,25 seconds after latching and then every 0,5 seconds when latched, resulting in total of 4 strikes. *When target is crowd-control immune, they will drag with themselves, however he can freely outlatch from the enemy, interrupting the effect. * While on all fours, cannot attack and cannot cast spells other than 's recast. He will however be able to activate items like . * When without boots, it takes ~3,6 seconds to get the full effect of . ** With , , and , this time is reduced respectively to ~3,4, ~3,3, ~3,2 and ~2,9 seconds, which can be further decreased by abilities like or or items like or . }} The reason? The changes here might seem like just a blogger's imagination. I won't lie that it's not this. However, the goal of this is right - to make him more intriguing and fun to play, while keeping his unique traits. * His is just on-hit effect. Nothing special. Every time he attacks he deals bonus damage and heals. The end. Now I've given him some sort of unique sustain (might be unbalanced, but the numbers are placeholders anyway and can be changed in a blink of an eye). Like a wolf who kills it's victim, he can eat their body and restore vast amounts of health, but if he'll be disturbed, it won't be that effective. * His is also pretty dull. Naturally, I don't think each champion's each ability has to be unique and the only one among the others, but making it a bit dynamic would only help him. Also, the leap, even if short with minimal crowd control, would help him greatly to gank before level 6, and with red buff, it could be applied pretty often (thanks to slow, could attack and apply it more times). Also, the wolfmen shouldn't be slow and clumsy as he is now. * His was pretty good - even if simple. However, I've changed it, because I had such an idea to change it! Also, when lack of howling, he could do it while casting his . * His is now also more interesting - it doesn't just reveal opponents - adds the feeling of sensing the enemies that there are nearby and the more of them, the more ferocious he becomes. Also, this ability can be also activated to reveal them and grant huge a steroid to him, making him enter some kind of unstoppable rage. Doesn't sound it suiting for a werewolf? * His is okay even right now. But why instead of making him channel don't give him an on-hit effect that suppresses his enemies? Much more ways in which could be it used, like jumping to the enemy tank to disable an ally of theirs nearby. Also, short disables would not necessarily stop his channeling, since he could start attacking after leaving crowd-control. Summary So, he has much more burst potential, thanks to two nuking abilities, but his attacking potential is still kept as a steroid in his (and somewhat ). Even if both can be unavailable for too often, his two bursty abilities will make him a threat without his ultimate. Also, as the scalings aren't that high, his power still is in attack speed and on-hit effects. What do you think? Write down here! Soon to become the best Warwick. Change Log ** Changed damage and range scaling from time passed to distance traveled. ;2016-12-26 * ** Tooltip updated. * ** Cooldown increased from 12 to seconds. ** Cooldown reduction per hit increased to 1 second from 0.75 when versus champions. ** Updated tooltip. * **Updated additional info section. * ** Removed movement speed scaling. *** Changed damage from ( movement speed) to - . *** Changed range from 350 (+ 100% movement speed) to 450 - 900. ** Added duration scaling on it's damage and range. ** Updated tooltip and additional info sections. ;2016-12-20 * ** Increased duration og corpses from 6 seconds to 90 seconds. ** Added healing threshold. * ** Switched 's place with . ** 's tooltip changed * ** Added passive armor reduction on-hit ** Now deals bonus damage depending on stacks rather than wounded state. ** Still heals when the target is wounded or a monster. * ** Now instead of arrow indicates enemies drop blood. ** Removed active steroid. ** Changed reveal into blood tracks. * ** Changed into classic version mixed with and ;2016-12-18 * Created }} Category:Custom champions